


Idyllic

by UndisputedLunatic



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy, Morgan is super cute, Tony survived Endgame, Two Years Later, brother sister feelings, his Arm still hurts tho, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndisputedLunatic/pseuds/UndisputedLunatic
Summary: Idyllic:like an idyll; extremely happy, peaceful, or picturesque.





	Idyllic

"Dad! Daddy!"

"Your daughter calls for you, Tony," said Pepper, while she's preparing dinner for the family of three.

Whereas Tony was deep into some new prototype he designed. It was part of his new project that was supposed to help stop the climate change by cleaning the world with technology powered by arc reactors.

However, once he's heard his little princess calling, he immediately went outside to check what's going on.

"Daddy, there you are!"   
"What's wrong, Morgan?"   
Tony picked her up and looked at her beautiful little face. She looked a lot like him- at least everyone told him that. But he mostly saw Pepper's beautiful eyes in her.

"There's a spider in my head quarters! You have to get it out of there or else I can't work on my plans to defeat uncle Bucky and stop him from always stealing my last chocolate brownies," Morgan told her dad. 

Tony couldn't resist and smiled. She lived in her own little world where she was the hero. He was just afraid of the day where she actually wanted to be a hero. She just wasn't sure yet if she wanted to be like her daddy or have powers like Peter. No matter which, her suit had to be orange, that's the only thing she already knew for sure.

"Well, I can't let an evil little spider distract you."

Morgan got off his arms and took his hand to lead him to her little tent that she called her headquarters.

"Daddy, don't get hurt," the Little Girl said, "it's a super super big spider, it will probably attack you! Who will eat cheeseburgers with me late at night if the spider eats you?" 

"Don't let mummy hear you or she'll make sure we both never get to eat cheeseburgers again. I would rather prefer Th spider eating me then," Tony answered and Morgan just smiled widely. Her dad opened the tent, and she was standing close behind him.

"Hello, Mr. Stark."

Morgan started laughing about her father's reaction to seeing a very big spider boy in the tent.

Tony was surprised. Peter shouldn't be home from college for another 2 weeks.

"Oh, Morgan," Tony started, a mischievous grin gracing his face, "this looks like I need some help. The spider is indeed very big. T-Attack!"

He jumped on Peter and started ticking him, soon followed my Morgan while all three of them laughed together like they haven't in ages. And for this fact alone, Tony ignored the sharp pain in his right arm. He'd have to put some ice on it later. Even tho it's been 2 years, the power of the infinity stones made sure to be felt till he dies- at least that's what he thought. He couldn't ask anyone else about their experience, could he?

"Stop it!! I'm defeated. I give up, please! Free the insect," Peter shouted in between giggles.

"Tell mummy we'll be there in 5 minutes," Tony told Morgan and gave her a kiss on her head before she ran off into the house while Tony and Peter got out of the tent.

"Mr. Stark! College was so fun, like did you know about this weird pizza ice cream challe-" Peter was cut off by Tony hugging him.   
Tony's arms wrapped around him, so tightly that it was hard to lift his chest in order to breathe.

Only after he let go, Peter was able to take proper breaths again. 

"Good to see you kid." Tony smiles brightly, teeth showing and all.  
"Better to see you, old man," Peter said and chuckled.  
"Old man? Tell me which old man can do this."

He took Peter and threw him over his shoulder. Peter shrieked.

"Mr. Stark! Are you out of your mind?"

Tony just ignored him and walked towards the kitchen door, a huge grin on his face.

"It's Tony," he said.

Peter still didn't quite feel comfortable with calling him that. He is Tony Stark.. not just anyone. 

"Tony please let me down I'm old enough to walk," Peter said but still he was smiling brightly.

Tony let the boy down again.  
"By the way, I know at least two old guys who could lift me like that, Steve and Bucky!" Peter ran off immediately after saying that and Tony ran after him.

"Did you really just compare me to two guys who are 100 years old?!"

Pepper stood in the doorway and watched her boys, Morgan leaning against her thigh.

"Daddy is so happy! I love when Daddy is happy," Morgan said, watching Tony and Peter ran around the garden.

Pepper looked down at her and smiled, although remembering times when Tony was far from happy.  
"I do too."


End file.
